


Привет, Долорес!

by Agapushka, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Малыш и Карлсон | Malysh i Karlson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: О привлекательном мужчине в самом расцвете сил и о женщине, которой нужно лишь немного внимания.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Привет, Долорес!

**Author's Note:**

> У Амбридж тряслись руки и дергался глаз.

Декреты об образовании, призванные навести порядок в этой дурацкой школе, все чаще срабатывали против нее самой. Увольнение преподавателей приводило к возникновению в Хогвартсе новых нежелательных лиц, а с огненными фейерверками и портативными болотами замок и вовсе погрузился в сплошной хаос.

— Благодарю вас, профессор, — передразнила Амбридж профессора Флитвика, входя в свой кабинет и с грохотом захлопывая дверь. — Я мог бы и сам загасить все эти ракеты, но у меня не было уверенности, что я имею на это право. Гоблин недоделанный!

Она сердито поправила розовую кофточку, не сходившуюся на животе, и уселась за стол. 

— Я вам покажу, как идти против генерального инспектора школы, — пробормотала она, окуная перо в чернильницу и старательно выводя на чистом куске пергамента: «Декрет об образовании номер…»

В дальнем углу раздался подозрительный шорох, и Амбридж замерла, прислушиваясь. 

— Кто здесь? 

Шум повторился. Подняв волшебную палочку, она медленно встала и приблизилась к шкафу, в котором хранились парадные мантии всех оттенков розового, от светлого до темно-малинового. Он весь дрожал и сотрясался, словно внутри происходила серьезная потасовка.

— Я сейчас позову мистер Филча! — Амбридж повысила голос, надеясь, что он звучит достаточно угрожающе. — За незаконное проникновение в мой кабинет…

БАХ!

Дверцы с грохотом распахнулись, и из недр шкафа вылетело нечто огромное цвета плотоядной фуксии. Завывая и постанывая, оно облетело комнату и зависло в воздухе.

— Мерлин! — завизжала Амбридж.

— А вот и не угадала! — раздался веселый голос. — Я — привидение!

Существо крутанулось вокруг себя и взмыло вверх. Стукнувшись о потолок, оно произнесло что-то вроде: «Ого!» и спикировало на стол, опрокинув чернильницу.

— Ну, я так не играю. 

Шуршащая ткань развернулась, и Амбридж, поперхнувшись криком, уставилась на толстенького человека, который обиженно смотрел на нее.

— Разве так встречают гостей? — с укором воскликнул он, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Где плюшки? Где варенье?

— Какое еще варенье? — опешила она и зачем-то добавила: — Привидения не едят.

— А я ем. Я же дикое привидение, — человечек закинул ногу на ногу и широко улыбнулся. — Дикое, но симпатичное.

Амбридж не знала, что ответить на такое возмутительное заявление. Она по-прежнему сжимала в руке волшебную палочку, прикидывая, сразу ли послать Фаджу сову с донесением или сначала самой выяснить, как этот полукровка пробрался в школу. 

— Кстати, я Карлсон, — человечек поднялся на ноги и выпятил грудь. — Красивый, умный и в меру упитанный мужчина в самом расцвете сил. Представь себе, это все я.

Недоверчиво оглядев его с головы до ног, Амбридж пришла к выводу, что этот толстый мальчишка и впрямь похож на мужчину. Взгляд упал на лежащую на столе ткань, под которой он прятался. Две прорези для глаз явно были сделаны ее ножницами для рукоделия. Мерлин великий, да это же мантия, которую ей на днях подарил Корнелиус!

— Закон пятнадцатый, статья «В», — начала она, гневно раздувая ноздри, — гласит, что любое нападение со стороны магического существа, которое квалифицируется как обладающее интеллектом, близким к человеческому, и считается вследствие этого способным отвечать за свои поступки…

— Я так понимаю, ты не только не представишься, но даже чаю не нальешь, — перебил ее Карлсон. — Никогда не встречал такой невежливой особы. Что ж, наше знакомство было ошибкой.

Он состроил гримасу и ткнул пухлым пальцем в кнопку на животе. Раздалось громкое тарахтение, которое через несколько секунд с ревом заглохло.

— Ну вот, — Карлсон печально посмотрел на Амбридж. — Я даже улететь не могу, настолько голоден. Может, у такой привлекательной женщины все-таки найдется хотя бы один огромный торт? Если нет, я согласен на несколько коробок печенья и большой-пребольшой кулек конфет.

Ее давно никто не называл привлекательной. Собственно, Амбридж вообще сомневалась, что хоть раз слышала подобные слова в свой адрес. К тому же ее начало разбирать любопытство, кем все-таки был этот странный человечек.

— Если я дам тебе торт, ты расскажешь мне, как обошел защиту Хогвартса и попал сюда?

— Ну конечно! Я лучший в мире рассказчик! — просиял он. — А торт шоколадный или со сливками?

***

— После тебя мало что остается, — заметила Амбридж, глядя на подносы, уставленные пустыми тарелками и чашками. Пришлось несколько раз вызывать с кухни эльфов, которые притащили такую уйму сладостей, что нормальному человеку стало бы плохо. 

Карлсон похлопал себя по животу и нажал кнопку. 

— Единственное, что остается после того, как я поем, — это стол. А теперь мне пора, а то я опоздаю к ужину. Привет!

Он сделал пробный круг по комнате и направился к окну. Небольшой пропеллер за его спиной теперь жужжал громко и равномерно. Едва Карлсон скрылся из глаз, Амбридж не выдержала и крикнула:

— Долорес!

— Что? — он спикировал сверху и завис перед рамой.

— Меня так зовут, — смущенно произнесла она. 

— Странное имя. Но не всем же быть Карлсонами.

Внезапно он влетел обратно и, приблизившись, галантно поцеловал ее руку.

— Если у тебя вдруг появится еще торт, непременно зови! Привет, Долорес!

— Привет, Карлсон, — негромко произнесла она, зардевшись и глядя ему вслед.

Он так и не рассказал, откуда прилетел и как нашел Хогвартс, но Амбридж впервые перестали волновать школьные проблемы.

Возможно, Карлсон и правда вернется. По крайней мере, у нее всегда найдется для него торт.


End file.
